Exercise machines intended to provide a cardiovascular workout often include a sensor or sensors capable of detecting, measuring, or monitoring a physiological condition of a user. One common method of measuring a physiological condition involves the placement of sensors on the exercise equipment in locations at which a user is likely to make contact with (e.g., grasp with a hand) the equipment. When contacted, the sensors detect a physiological signal (e.g., a pulse), which is then processed, analyzed, and, perhaps, displayed to the exerciser.
Exercise equipment is typically mass produced and, thus, not typically customized for individual users. As a result, an individual user may prefer one exercise machine over another based on the geometry, dimensions or, more generally, the configuration or structure of the exercise machine. Some exercise machines include adjustable features to accommodate the needs or preferences of individual users. However, the adjustments are not always sufficiently accommodating. For example, the angle at which an exerciser is forced to grasp sensors, such as those mentioned above, is typically not adjustable. As a result, grasping such sensors may lead to uncomfortable or awkward positions, particularly during exercise.